


Accident

by DigiWizard



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Xros Wars - Freeform, M/M, digimon - Freeform, kiriha is very gay, kiritai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiWizard/pseuds/DigiWizard





	Accident

The Disc Zone was collapsing. Despite all of Xros Heart's efforts to stop Kiriha from fighting Blastmon and their army, they had failed. The ground had already opened up and took Shoutmon, Mail Birdramon and Greymon down to the dark depths of the zone where no one could possibly know where they had went. Taiki was unsure what his next move would be as he was missing his friend and partner, Shoutmon. Without him, his options were limited. He just hoped that Shoutmon would appear soon before the Bagra Army started to attack again. Kiriha on the other hand was just chilling on Deckerdramon's foot, eating diginoir like he didn't have a care in the world to what would happen to the zone. Another mountain fell off the floating zone, disappearing from sight.

"If this keeps up the whole zone will fall apart!" Akari confessed. The auburn haired girl was right; the zone wouldn't last much longer if it continued to crumble at this rate.

"What should we do Taiki?" Zenjirou asked. Taiki looked down at the floor and tried figuring out a plan. However, the goggle-head remembered that Kiriha held this Zone's Code Crown. He turned to face his cold-hearted rival who was still munching on the yellow coloured chip-like food.

"Kiriha, can't you save this zone from collapsing with your Code Crown?" Taiki proposed but he had doubts that the blue general wouldn't be on the same wavelength as he was in terms of trying to save digital country. It seemed he was right with Kiriha's next line.

"Why should I do that?" Kiriha questioned, creating a confused look on his face.

"To save your friends!" The goggle-head exclaimed, "Besides, this is your zone now, right? Isn't it common sense that you should protect the Digimon living here?"  
As much as he hated it Taiki was right, it was a common practice for the leader of a zone to protect the inhabitants living in it. Kiriha flung himself off of Deckerdramon's arm and slowly walked towards the frightened Disc Zone Digimon, staring at them for a minute. The blue general suddenly sharpened his eyes at the horrified Digimon, which made one of the civilians, Lunamon, burst into tears.

"You weaklings and your tears make me sick!" Kiriha growled. Quickly, Taiki ran up to his rival and grabbing him on the shoulder as tightly as he possibly could.

"Kiriha!" He yelled, preparing to punch his own rival but it wasn't long till Kiriha threw him into Deckerdramon and pinning him against his own Digimon.

"Remember this, Taiki," Kiriha said with his eyes fixed onto Taiki, "I'm collecting the Code Crowns so that I can remake the Digital World to the way that I want it. And what I want is a world where only the strong live." Kiriha made sure that Taiki understood what he wanted. It was clear that he didn't want anything to do with the Disk Zone civilians, "Losers just get in the way." Taiki was just about to push Kiriha back only to attempt to swing in for another punch but he missed completely when the ground rumbled. The zone had started to collapse faster but that wasn't what caught Taiki off guard. Kiriha had seemingly had lost his footing which caused him to crash into his soft-hearted rival with their lips connecting. It was a long warm kiss in which it seemed to have no end until Taiki was aware what he was doing to his rival. He gently pushed Kiriha inches away from him but holding onto him making sure he didn't loose his footing once again in case the same thing happened twice.

Despite that the red general knew it was an accident, it didn't help but make his cheeks turn red. The general of blue however didn't react until he realized exactly what he just did to his rival. He turned around swiftly yet roughly, pushing Taiki away from him and trying to hide his face from the embarrassing moment that he created in front of Taiki. In which the goggle-head currently had no idea that Kiriha Aonuma, had formed some sort of crush on the kind, passionate, red general of Xros Heart. 


End file.
